Call the Winchesters not the Ghostbusters
by daixauzumaki
Summary: Dessie Davis finds out 20 years ago an 18 year old girl committed suicide in her bedroom where Dessie sleeps at.When Dessie tells her best friends named Angela D'Ambrosio,Sara Sousa,and Daixa Diaz the story as Angela and Sara decide to call the Ghostbusters but Daixa and Dessie wants to call 'The Winchesters' instead.
1. Chapter 1

The Winchesters not the Ghostbusters

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Person

It was a dark and rainy day in Lawrence, Kansas,2012 October 31st Thursday. Dessie Davis 16 the funniest and crazy girl you'll ever meet,but there is something weird in her home. Her house in Lexington Avenue 3 11535 20 years ago there was a 18 year old girl who comitted suicide on right where Dessie is sleeping,Creepy isn't it? Oh but it get's worst. The girl's name was Almendra [ahl-men-druh] she was a drug dealer and her parents were divorced so her step father was abusive to her until Almendra murdered him in the basement. People say she still haunts this house and her step father too.

Dessie just woke up from her sleep and it is 2:30 am right now,It was still raining like crazy while the trees shook from the heavy wind blowing around the air. One of Dessie's neighbors was up knows everything about her neighbor Maria Fernanda [ma-ree-ah][fur-nahn-duh] and how she likes to get up early because it's to get enough ''energy'' even though it is true Dessie still thinks it's of Dessie's friends are Daixa Diaz 13 years old,Angela D'Ambrosio 14 years old,and Sara Sousa 15 years old. Daixa is a very kind and friendly girl but when you first meet her she will act very shy until she get's comfortable with you and she will talk a lot until you think it's pretty annoying. Angela is a very hyper one but sometimes she's normal,It's like the weather that changes time by time,When Angela is sad we comfort her by either being funny or is mostly the one when sad or bad things happen like drama but we help her out.

They are mostly the best sisters Dessie would ever want to Dessie stretches out her arms and yawn she gets out of her bed and stands there looking at her door way then turning behind her where her window outside is wet from the rain. The rain has stopped and trees had stop moving. She looks up at the window and smiles because she sees a rainbow across the sky,as people say ''After rain there will always be a rainbow across the sky.'' Dessie get's up and walks away heading to the bathroom getting ready to brush her teeth and wash her face. She had showered last night Dessie closes the door behind her in the bathroom she stands looking into the mirror fixing her hair,as she gets her tooth brush and the tooth paste she opens the tap holding the tooth paste and her tooth brush squeezing the middle of the paste and letting go till the paste get's to the end of her tooth brush. She stands up straight starting to brush her teeth starting to make a rhythm.

Some minutes later after washing her face and drying it with a hand towel she hears a creeking noise in the living room like if someone was walking down her living room..but no one lives here except for her,she was scared as her heart started beating fast while the creeking noise comes closer to the wooded floor. In front of her bathroom door she sees a black shadow across the other hall and her heart beats faster as she steps backward looking for something to grab to defend her self from the mysterious person/thing. Her eyes get wide and she starts to feel sweat rolling down her cheeks from her forehead as she looks at the door knob move around has to think fast or else something or someone will attack can't think right now because she is paralyzed. Who could it be?

Sorry if it was a short chapter guys It's my first time so I don't even know what I am doing,I made this story for my real friends. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Call the Winchesters not the Ghostbusters

Chapter 2: It was all just a joke

As Dessie just stood there still paralyzed the door finally opened fast and there was a quick yell ''Oi! Dessie,Where were you? Me,Angela and Daixa were worried about you! We thought something happened'' It was Sara. Dessie's heart stopped beating so fast she walked up to Sara and said ''You scared me! I thought it was a thief coming in my house or something else'' Sara hugged Dessie and said under her shoulder ''Sorry..I didn't mean to I called you and you never answered,'' as she let go of the hug she stared straight into Dessie's eye not finishing her sentence ''Why was that?'' She said patiently waiting for Dessie's responded after a huff from her breath and said ''I didn't have my phone with me,I should of have but I think I lost it after that party last night.I was exhausted'' When she had finished speaking she looked behind Sara and Sara turned around looking at Angela and Daixa standing at the edge of the door as Daixa spoke.''Dessie please have your phone next time with you,I got scared to death when Sara called about you'' Dessie came up to her and said ''Sorry,I will Sis'' Dessie always call Daixa sis because she feels almost like her young sister.

Daixa accepted her apologize with a slow nod and while Angela looked up at Dessie nodding also,they all started to walk out the hall of the bathroom and entering the kitchen as Angela went to the fridge to grab whatever she could see in there. Daixa chuckled when she saw Angela grabbing a piece of candy. ''Seriously'' Angela answered with a confused look ''Seriously what?'' Daixa turned away with a smile ''Nothing'' Dessie walked up to the stove and turned it on getting the ingredients for breakfast as she heard someone's stomach grumble. Dessie laughed asking ''Who's stomach was that?'' Sara responded shly saying ''Me,I haven't eaten yet'' Well sit in the living room until I finish breakfast,You two guys'' she points at the living couch and then at Angela and Daixa.

Angela went with Sara to sit in the couch as Sara got the control,Daixa walked around the kitchen and saw some dust in the floor so instead she went to pick up the tools to clean the floor. Dessie thanked her as they started to hear Angela and Sara argue about what to watch. Daixa and Dessie laughed watching them argue.''Change it to Spongebob!'' Angela said looking at Sara as she responded back saying ''Why? I want to watch Phineas & Ferb instead!'' As they kept on argueing Dessie decided to stop the fight in between them as she said ''Stop argueing just for a tv and start to watch something else you guys don't know!'' They both agreed slowly looking at Dessie's angry eyes and looking forward the tv changing the channel.

Dessie came back to Daixa laughing at her saying ''Wow you really scared them!'' Dessie smirked and went back to cooking forgetting about the pancakes,Daixa watched her cook and sometimes she would minutes finally Dessie yelled out ''Breakfasts ready!'' while smiling because she could smell the fresh pancakes ready as she started to pile the 4 pancakes in each plate for all of them to eat,Angela and Sara went quickly to the kitchen sitting on the table waiting for the food like hungry animals. Daixa ordered the plates to both of them and sat down giving the food to Dessie and herself. Dessie thanked her as the others did ,Angela and Sara smiled after eating the pancake thanking Dessie for the free pancakes.

They know Dessie gives people things sometimes only if they give her money back. As Dessie got up and grabbed the plates putting it in the dish washer ready to clean the plates. Angela and Sara grabbed some drinks for themselves,Daixa instead wanted to do the dishes even though she was a guest,Dessie pushed in their chairs,Sara and Angela finishing their drinks and handing it to Daixa thanking both of the girls. They both accepted the apology with a nod while Angela stands in a spot near the couch thinking.

Sara asked ''What you thinking about?'' Angela responded with a shoulder shrug saying ''Nothing really just knowing it's Halloween today.'' Daixa walking up to them as Dessie walked up to them also thanking her for the dish washing,Daixa said ''I forgot it was Halloween!'' ''Yup it is,We can go trick or treating today at night if you guys want.''Angela said like a excited kid,As soon Sara speaked ''Man,we're grown up now'' Angela made a pouting face looking up at Sara saying ''Trick or Treating is for any age for your information'' Sara looked back with a smile and saying ''Fine,I'll go with you it seems fun I guess'' Daixa was happy that they were going to go trick or treating made a suprise face and said ''Guys! What are we gonna wear for a costume then?'' Angela agreed ''Your right,I think I'll dress up as a hot dog'' Daixa laughed and answered ''I really don't know,A hunter I guess'' Sara says,''I wanna be Catwoman!'' Dessie tried to hold her laugh and say ''I wanna be a hunter too!'' Daixa smiled looking at her and said ''We can be hunter buddies!'' Dessie answered ''Hell ya!'' with a big grin on her smile made Daxia feel warm for no reason.

Was that chick flick moment? Ew.


End file.
